cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger
Description A skillful hunter who stalks the forests, bow in hand and faithful Dog at the ready. -Unlock with 6500 morale for Kongregate/mobile versions; unlock by earning Assassin Achievement for Steam version- Base Stats Base Damage: 'Min 0, Max 2 Starter Set Perk *'Robbing From The Rich... (Starting Perk) - Inspire extra Morale by finding Gold. (+amount of morale equal to the amount of Gold found) *'Faithful Friend' (Unlock 4500 morale) - Dog gets +1 Defense and is much faster to resurrect. *'Sniper' (Unlock 12,500 morale) - Increased vision range. +10% to Hit with Bow. *'Close Quarters Ranger' (Unlock 12,500 morale) - +1 base Stealth and +2 Defense. Bow takes much longer to charge. *'Hellhound' (Unlock 6500 morale) - Where did you even get this puppy? Dog uncontrollably polymorphs when excited. Gear *'Pathfinder' (Unlock 8000 morale) - Start with the extra skill Reveal Area which reveals nearby walls and treasure. *'Runner' (Unlock 2500 morale) - Hit the ground running with Brisk Leather Shoes (+1 Speed, +1 Stealth). *'Forester' (Unlock 4800 morale) - Swap your Dagger for a hard-hitting Axe. *'Forager' (Unlock 1600 morale) - Start with Sleep Powder and Antivenom. Talents '-Start-' *'Animal Bond' - Starting skill. *'Bow '- Starting skill. ---- '-Temporary-' *'Heal Dog' - Replaces Animal Bond whenever Dog's health is reduced to 0. ---- '-Set 1-' *'Archery (+damage)' Shoot faster. Hit harder. #1-4 damage. +1 bow speed. #1-5 damage. +2 bow speed. #2-5 damage. +3 bow speed. *'Well Trained (+damage)' Multiply your dog's damage. (Your dog's damage is also increased by its level.) #0-2 damage #0-4 damage #0-6 damage *'Toughness (+HP)' Your experience in battle hardens you against all kinds of damage. #+5 hp each rank. Unlimited ranks. ---- '-Set 2-' *'Blood Link' *Minimum level: 3 *Buy previous talent. (Well Trained or Toughness) *'Camouflage (+stealth)' Increase your Stealth stat. #+1 stealth #+2 stealth ---- '-Set 3-' *'Poison Arrow' *Minimum level: 5 *Buy previous talent. (Archery) *Can't get this if you have Distract. *'Distract' *Minimum level: 6 *Buy previous talent. (Blood Link or Camouflage) *Can't get this if you have Poison Arrow. *'Sense Danger' *Buy previous talent. (Camouflage) Hints * The Ranger has the lowest defense and suffers if you rely on using your bow while having low attack, having low speed and no escape/movement skills, or if your dog dies. * Dog can act as your shield to block off enemies but in later floors he can easily die so be careful on how you use him. Dog can also ruin your stealth when he attacks enemies. * This class usually breezes through the early floors with ease. However you will suffer if you lack important stats. * This class has great endgame potential, when you have enough speed and levels you should be able to fire the bow once every 3 steps, get close to aggro monsters while Dog beats on them, then outspeed and kite, always trying to maintain aggro. * While not as effective, the Ranger can benefit from the Thief's stealth-killing tactics thanks to their high stealth and capacity to increase it with level points. * Poison Arrow can slow down enemies and whittle their HP with Venom; you can use it to keep enemies away. * Having one of the highest base Faith stats, the Ranger greatly benefits from using Holy Skills. * Hellhound makes the Dog polymorph immediately after it aggros or even sees a enemy, the result as expected is completely random. It's strongly suggested to have a second plan (in case Dog dies) or at the least not depend entirely on the dog for attack/defense when using this perk. The Dog doesn't gain any new skills that normal monsters would get when they're polymorphed. * Though the Close Quarters Ranger perk may suggest otherwise, the Ranger's lack of Attack from talents makes it hard to kill enemies in direct melee combat with most weapons. However, using Maces (other than Earthshaker), prioritizing Attack-boosting armor and taking Distract (for the enemy Defense reduction) can raise hit chance enough to make close-quarters combat tolerable, if not attractive. Flavor Text Act 1 The Village * You passed many a night here once, trading stories with the villagers. They deserved better. The Forest * They're on your territory now. They'll pay. The Town * You cannot stop this army. But you can kill its leader - and you think you know where to find him. The Keep * There's less room to maneuver than you'd like, but you press on. Asterion's Lair * The tyrant and his two lieutenants must be here. You will avenge their countless victims. Act 2 The Mountain Path * You're a long way from home - but this has to be done. The Monastery * You've seen the raiders here letting their wolves loose on innocents. They don't deserve mercy. Spider Nests * Silk shrouds the path ahead. You tread lightly. The Caves * It takes your eyes a moment to adjust to the gloom. Your target is down below. The Mines * Have these misshapen creatures ever seen the Sun? Have they known nothing but this barren pit their whole life? Xiatol's Lair * You've seen farmers ruined by the dragon and countless villages crushed by her allies. It ends here. Act 3 City Gates * Everything points back to the capital. You don't know why everything changed - but you're determined to find out. City Streets * The streets are far too quiet. You wonder how many have been enslaved, or killed, or are hiding in terror. Mage Academy * Even if all this is just political, the Academy will be in the thick of it. You'll beat it out of them if you have to. Academy Basement * The mages from the tales would be putting up much more of a fight. What happened? What are they hiding? The Wasteland * What the... How far did you just travel? Alien Palace * It's all coming together. This is the seat of power now. Those damned mages gave our whole world away! Shiurath's Domain * Whatever this thing is, it's about to learn we won't go down easy. The Tower 1st Floor * The Tower's denizens have raided the country for far too long. You'll cut down as many as you can - together. Boss Floor * One of the Tower's bosses must be here. Each is a ruthless tyrant. You won't let them live. * Dog seems uneasy. There's something up ahead... * You sense a dangerous presence! Tower Block Cleared * There's more to this place than you ever expected... but your mission is clear. Press on! Category:Class